


all i ever want is just a little love

by merrymegtargaryen



Series: toes [2]
Category: The Spanish Princess (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, not as steamy as the last one i'm afraid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrymegtargaryen/pseuds/merrymegtargaryen
Summary: Meg questions why Alexander wants her.
Relationships: Margaret Tudor/Alexander Stewart
Series: toes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068029
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	all i ever want is just a little love

**Author's Note:**

> This series is fast becoming "Lola x Narcisse scenes repurposed as Megander gift fics for my friend" and I'm not mad about it.

It’s been two weeks since their tryst in the woods, and Meg has been avoiding Alexander all that time. 

She doesn’t know what overcame her at the time. How could she have behaved so rashly? How could she have risked her standing because of that pig? Yes, it felt good, but she’s a queen: she can’t do things like that just because they  _ feel _ good. 

(But oh, it had felt really,  _ really _ good.)

No, she can’t let it happen again. She has her sons and her country to think about. And if Alexander has any decency, he won’t let it happen again, either. 

.

Unfortunately, Alexander does not have any decency.

They are back in Edinburgh, the unrest in the city quelled for now, when Meg holds a feast to welcome the new English ambassador. Thomas Sutcliffe is a charming, handsome man who reminds Meg of the old days in England. His manners are gentle and his demeanor is kind, and she finds herself lightly flirting with him throughout the evening. Thomas is an honorable man, and flirtation with him will lead nowhere, which is exactly the kind of flirtation she needs right now.

Alexander, predictably, has other ideas.

He stumbles up to her and Thomas when they are speaking one on one, throwing his arm around the Englishman’s shoulders and speaking the most incomprehensible Scots. 

“Pardon?” the ambassador asks nervously.

Meg doesn’t dare translate what she  _ can _ understand, because it is certainly not something she wants Thomas to hear, let alone hear from  _ her. _

“Lord Stewart,” she says through a fixed smile, but he ignores her.

Finally, Thomas shrugs him off with an awkward, “Pardon, Your Grace...my lord. I fear I must retire.” And with that, he walks away as quickly as he can with dignity.

“What was that piece of theatre?!” Meg demands as soon as the ambassador is out of earshot. “You deliberately drove him away!”

“I  _ deliberately _ saved you valuable time and energy,” Alexander says in a much more intelligible tone, drinking from his cup. “Sutcliffe doesnae have the mettle fer you. He’s like most men: he’s afraid te get close te you because yer the queen.” He smirks at her. “But unlike most men, I’m not afraid of getting close te the queen.”

“Yes, you’ve shown me that,” she says tightly. 

Alexander moves closer to her, and she knows she cannot back up without drawing attention. 

_ Pig. _

“It must be lonely, so many men afraid of getting close te you.”

“That’s presumptuous of you,” she says irritably.

“But it’s true.” 

She flushes, unable to deny the truth behind his words. It  _ does _ get lonely, being an English queen surrounded by Scots. 

And then he says something that takes her completely by surprise. “Why don’t we get te know each other?”

“Is that an insinuation?”

“Ah, I’ve already gotten te know ye that way,” he says, and she flushes again for having walked right into that one. “I more meant getting te know each other over a bottle of wine.”

“Wine?” she repeats, confused.

“Ye don’t like wine?”

“I don’t like you,” she tells him bluntly. 

He’s still smirking. “Ye don’t know me.”

“I know enough.”

“That’s what you think.”

Meg narrows her eyes. “A very odd, but kind offer. Regrettably, I must decline.”

“Well, it’s an open invitation.” He leans in close, his breath tickling her ear. “Think about it.” And with that, he swaggers off to join Hume. 

.

Meg does not intend to think about it...yet she finds herself unable to do anything  _ but _ think about it in the coming days. She had assumed after that day in the woods that Alexander just wanted the novelty of bedding a queen, but she had detected an uncharacteristic sincerity in him when he invited her to get to know him. 

Is this just another game, like scaring off her horse in the woods? Had he sensed her reluctance and decided to ply her with sweet words and a bottle of wine before having her again? 

But why go to the effort? There are dozens of women he could have at court, and there must be hundreds more women he could have in any number of places. Why go to the effort of seducing her when he’s already succeeded once? A lingering thrill of the chase? Or…

Or. 

Perhaps he really  _ does _ want to get to know her. Perhaps this isn’t just about seducing a queen. Perhaps...this is something more.

She doesn’t get her answer, though, until a few days later, when she is afforded a rare moment of solitude as she heads to the chapel. 

“Your Grace,” comes a familiar voice from behind her, and when she turns, she sees Alexander with that signature smug look on his face. 

“Lord Stewart.” She clasps her hands in front of her. “I’ve been thinking about your invitation.”

“Have you?” he asks with interest.

She takes a deep breath. “I don’t understand it. Court is overfull with available women,  _ uncomplicated _ women to explore and discard. Why me?”

For the first time since they’ve begun this...whatever it is, he looks serious. “I dinnae want te discard you.”

She flushes. “But you have to. I am the Queen Regent, and I cannot let anyone divert me from my course, but  _ especially _ the younger brother of my rival for the regency. So you and I, we cannot continue--”

He doesn’t let her finish, because at that moment he leans down to kiss her. 

It’s a surprisingly gentle kiss at first, nothing like the ones from the woods...but as she finds herself responding, he deepens the kiss, pulling her closer to him. Suddenly, he lifts her, swinging her easily into an alcove where they can kiss without being seen. The ease with which he lifts her makes her melt against him, warmth stirring between her legs.

But no; she cannot repeat what happened in the woods. Not here. Not like this. Wasn’t she just telling him that they could not continue this?

So she pulls back, and when he starts to follow, she slaps him.

“Do not seek to take before I give,” she says, her voice surprisingly steady despite the tremble in her hands. Not trusting herself to linger, she walks past him, heading down the corridor.

“I’m glad te hear yer thinking of giving,” he calls after her, and she doesn’t miss the strain in his voice.

She waits until she’s well out of sight to let a small smile creep onto her face. Perhaps it’s time for another ride through the woods. 


End file.
